A través del cristal
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Sirius POV. Porque al igual que James estaba enamorado de una leona a la que no le hacía otra cosa además de molestarla y hacer que lo odiara, pero en secreto la observaba a través del cristal de una ventana...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, ahora si. Creo esto está relacionado con "Porque un día se perdió", pero ahora si se desarrollar en Hogwarts. **

**Esto fue escrito para el **Reto Merodeador** del foro**_ The Ruins._

La primera linea están inspiradas en la canción_ Through the glass, de Stone Sour _ igual que el titulo.

**Espero que les guste, jamás había escrito nada sobre los merodeadores y esta noche me he hecho dos viñetas, así que... no sean tan rudos conmigo, aunque se admiten criticas.**

**¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>A través del cristal<strong>

Te estoy mirando a ti a través del cristal y no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero ¡Oh, Merlín!, se siente como una eternidad. Lo curioso de todo esto es que jamás nadie me había dicho que la eternidad se siente como estar en casa, sentado completamente solo, dentro de mi cabeza.

—Canuto – me llama James, a su lado están Remus y Petter. —¿Vamos al lago? - me ofrece, pero me conoce y sabe que en estos momentos no estoy para eso ni para nada. Soy la clase de tipo que jamás se pierde de nada, que jamás desaprovecha la oportunidad de divertirse o lucirse, pero hasta yo necesito tiempo para descansar, para quedarme solo, observándote y meditando.

—Vallan ustedes – le respondo con tranquilidad, despeinándome un poco y sonriendo de medio lado para tranquilizar a mis amigos.

—¿Seguro? - insiste Remus, seguramente ha de pensar que estoy planeando alguna broma. Que desconfiado es, pero buena razones tiene, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con el grasiento de Snape.

Asisto con la cabeza y los tres se miran entre ellos para salir finalmente de la torre de Gryffindor. Volteo a ver de nuevo por la ventana de la torre y ya no estás ahí, ya no estás volando en escoba y maldigo por lo bajo. Apoyo mi cabeza en el cristal y cierro los ojos, reviviendo tu imagen en mi cabeza: cabello lacio color chocolate y grandes ojos del mismo color, figura menuda... aunque sé que eres fuerte, mi mejilla puede dar pruebas fehacientes de ello. Golpeas duro, Mary.

Recuerdo claramente cuando estábamos en el lago y, por molestar a Lily, James usó un Levicorpus contra Snape, quien estaba con ustedes, para mí desgracia el hechizo te golpeó a ti. ¡Que mala puntería la de mi amigo y pensar que es buscador! Y digo que fue para mi desgracia porque yo de idiota, que fui a bajarte con el contraembrujo, recibí una cachetada marca diablo apenas y tus pies tocaron el suelo.

Bajo a buscar a mis amigos, no vale la pena seguir mirando a través del cristal si ya no estás del otro lado. Con forme bajo los escalones voy recuperando la energía y el animo para hacer bromas, para volver a ser el de siempre. Porque el Sirius de siempre es el bromista, elegante, el galán de los leones, seriamente he considerado auto-nombrarme príncipe de Gryffindor, pero sé que James y Remus me mandaran mucho al diablo, igual me gusta más ser solo "Canuto". Pero a través del cristal de la segunda ventana a la derecha de la torre de nuestra sala común, solo a través de esa ventana desde donde te puedo ver volar, sin temor a que desfigures mi bello rostro (modestia aparte, seamos honestos), solo ahí soy simplemente Sirius a secas.

Atravieso el vestíbulo y paso de largo hacía los jardines, nunca me habían parecido tan bellos los terrenos de Hogwarts, no como ahora que te veo venir hacia mí, llevas en la mano la escoba con la que volabas y vas a un lado de Lily. Pobre Lily, está empapada y por lo veo no es culpa de otro que no sea James. Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano están sentados cerca del lago, Remus parece a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, mientras James se pavonea y Petter se ríe para apoyarlo.

Nos cruzamos en el camino y casi por costumbre de molestarte, de la misma forma que James molesta a Lily, muevo mi varita desde dentro del bolsillo de mi túnica y provoco que tu escoba salga volando sola. Escucho tu grito de asombro y molestia, sé que si no fuera porque debes ir a recuperarla te abalanzarías sobre mí a molerme a golpes. Suelto una carcajada y tu pelirroja amiga me fulmina con la mirada, Lily ha de odiarnos, quizás a Remus no tanto, pero apuesto el alma a que si pudiera nos maldeciría a James y a mí, pero es demasiado noble para hacer otra cosa que fulminarnos con la mirada.

Atravieso los jardines a grandes zancadas y sonrió ante las risas y unos cuantos elogios de los estudiantes de cursos inferiores que nos ven a los merodeadores como sus héroes. Llego a un lado de mis amigos y Remus niega con la cabeza.

—Iré a ayudarla – me dice a modo de reprimenda, sé que nunca nos castigaría o nos quitaría puntos, pero el pobre siempre arregla los desastres que hacemos.

—No seas aguafiestas, Lunático – le intenta detener James. —Mira que así Lily estará más tiempo aquí – murmura por lo bajo y le sonrió complice.

—Ustedes dos van a terminar casados con ellas dos – bufá y se aleja para ayudarte, Mary, y por primera vez deseo que la boca de Remus sea la de un clarividente.

—¿Cuando le dirás que la quieres? - me pregunta James cuando Petter se distraé con usa ranas que están en la orilla del lago.

—El mismo día que tú le digas a Lily que la quieres – le respondo con arrogancia, con la sonrisa rompe-corazones marca Black.

—En otras palabras, hay más posibilidades de que te tires por la ventana por la que siempre la observas – se burla de mí y lo despeino, igual le gusta lucir así.

—De la misma forma que tú le darías un beso a Snape antes de confesar a Lily que la quieres – le respondo y río. Aunque curiosamente sé, muy en el fondo, que James tiene más valor para el amor que yo, que un día terminará gritándole a Lily que la ama, mientras que yo jamás dejaré de mirarte a través del cristal, de ahí nunca pasará.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**Espero que les gustara. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
